captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Time Machine
"Once Upon a Time Machine" is a Season 2 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the seventh episode of the season and the twentieth episode of the series. The episode was cowritten by Michael Maurer and Matt Uitz. Plot summary A couple of villains steal Kevin's Power Pad and Zapper to power their time machine while he is on a picnic on Hyrule. Kevin and Link set out on an adventure to get them back, teaming up with Pero, a time-travelling cat. But it's going to be a tough journey for Kevin, who doesn't have the weapons he has become so used to. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * The characters unique to this episode come from "Puss in Boots" (though the episode is, naturally, based on the NES video game adaptation). * Pero the Cat is the mascot for Toei Animation, one of the biggest and most successful animation studios in Japan. It is known for its popular and long-running anime series such as Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure/''Glitter Force''. It also produces live action series, such as the long-running Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. ** Furthermore, the game on which this episode is based was loosely based on the Toei Animation films. As a result, Pero the Cat, Count Gruemon, and Dr. Gari-Gari have drastically different designs and look nothing like their Toei Animation counterparts. ** Also,interesting enough,Saban Brands,a subsidiary succesor company to the Original Saban Entertainment (The Company that Helped Dic Entertainmnt produced the first season of Captain N the Game Master and the Super Mario Bros Super Show) would later go on to Produce English Dubs for Two Toei Animation Shows Smile Pretty Cure (Renamed Glitter Force) and Doki Doki Pretty Cure (Renamed Glitter Force Doki Doki) with Music Composed by Noam Kaniel,(A long time friend and partner of Shuki Levy who worked with Shuki Levy on many Dic shows during the 80's Which Shuki Levy did the Music for Season 1 of Captain N the Game Master and the Super Mario Bros Super Show) * Although King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard are absent in this episode, their voice actors Garry Chalk and Mike Donovan both voice Count Gruemon and Dr. Gari-Gari (respectively). * Ian James Corlett (who voices Dr. Wily in Captain N) voices Pero the Cat in this episode, and would later use a similar voice for Mega Man in the 1994 Ruby Spears Mega Man cartoon. * The mechanical frog appears in this episode, but the color scheme is different. * The python also appears in this episode, but is in the water instead of being a flying snake. It also appears to be organic instead of mechanical. * The boomerang, bomb, torpedoes, and missiles appear in this episode. * The vehicle Count Gruemon was riding is actually the vehicle the cat enemies ride on in the airplane stage in the game. * The Statue of Liberty has a cat face instead of the Lady Liberty face that appeared in the ending of the game. * The horse that Pero rides on in the game appears in this episode. * The airplane is the only vehicle that appeared in this episode. * Writer Michael Maurer recycled the episode title from the Pandamonium episode written by his brother, Jeffrey Scott, in 1982 and would recycle it again in Season 4 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in 1991. * Mega Man was present with both Kid Icarus and Simon at the end of the episode, but he had no spoken dialogue. Errors Animation * When the time machine lifts off, Zelda's skirt disappears. There's also a piece of cloth on her leg that appears and disappears in plain sight during the same scene. * In the scene where Pero explains his story to Kevin and Link, there's constant darkening and flickering around the characters' cels. * Kevin is briefly drawn with his Power Pad and Zapper during the scenes on the ship. * Long John Slither's face is solid green in some shots and green and brown in others. Continuity Logic * When the missile strikes the airplane, it plummets straight down with a very cartoonish sound effect playing. In the scenes that immediately follow, however, they are "going down" but still have some control. Variants and alterations None known. Video *in Quicktime format (479kbps, 80.4MB) External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on The Family Channel Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Spectrum Animation Studio